Professor Alistair/James Lee
Summary Proffessor Mark Hubert Alistair is the Music Production professor at hogwarts. A taste for classical and contemporary, his music taste and skill are both top tier. An expert spell crafter, a supreme duelist, and a masterful music artist, he cares for his students. However, he also shares his body with James Lee, a Death Eater who mistook him for a professor and followed him to america after Alistair's years at Hogwarts. While Alistair takes the day, Lee takes the night, giving the professor body insomnia. Recent power struggles show a fight between the two. Academic and Professional Career Alistair struggled constatly through his entirety of muggle studies, being called too loud and distracting to other students by every teacher but one. His last teacher, Mr. Nickels, taught Alistair how to direct his energy into the right creative energies, inspiring his direction towards music. In hogwarts, he took more music classes than academic classes, such as choir, band, and theory, over such things like DADA, Potions, etc. however, because of his creativity and dedication, he never once lacked in his spell casting, being one of the strongest duelists in the dueling club of his year, and developing a dozen of hand crafted spells about Music. He dropped out of Hogwarts in his 5th year, no longer able to take any music classes. Once he stopped attending he left for america and Ilvermorny, promptly being denied he was stuck in america with no way back. Relying on the streets, he was attacked. Quickly, and accidentally, solving his problem in one mis pronounced spell, he returned home. Childhood Mark Hubert Alistair, born on October 16th, 1997, was born to Hubert and Jane Alistair. He grew up in a wizarding town, up until he turned 4. The Alistair's promptly left to live in america afterwards, for about 6 years, before moving back after Mark started attending Hogwarts. Personal Life Alistair spends his morning and afternoon free time making music and helping his students with their student led projects and such. However, his evenings get much more interesting. James Lee fights for his right to the body during the space between 11 pm and 6 am. This gives Alistair insomnia, unable to rest. The Attack While on the streets of Chicago, unable to return home, Mark Hubert Alistair was walking in a park on the border of the suburban town around 11 pm. All of a sudden, a crazed and drugged out Death Eater, James Lee, who had followed him through all of his troubles, mistakenly labeling him a professor instead of a student, lunged at him using the petrification curse. Deflecting the attack, some ricocheting into the face of Lee, leaving him with a smile, Alistair fell to the floor unable to get back up due to shock. in his desperation he used his wand to use a spell, but stutters, causing an entirely different spell to occur. He collects the concious of James Lee and leaves his empty body dead on the floor, and in shock, accidently drops his wand onto his forehead, depositing the death eater into his head. James Lee Jamie Marie Lee, preferring the name James Lee, or Professor Lee, born October 16th 1987. Parents unknown, being left in foster care for his whole developing life. Eventually getting into Hogwarts, coming out a 3rd year Ravenclaw and then running back "home" to finish out his years in the system and then promptly joining the death eaters. He became a hitman for the death eaters until he mistook a student for a professor, and due to Mark Alistair being an expert duelist and spell caster, it promptly led to hsi death on that cold December night. He now haunts the dreams of Alistair, as well as walks Hogwart's halls in Alistair's body in the night. Hogwarts After returning to England, Alistair worked in multiple different startup bands for about 5 years before applying to be a teacher at Hogwarts. Instantly accepted due to his Dueling Teacher being the final vote he needed, and his musical skills being unmatched, he was put into a special Prefect level music teaching position, and given the ability to make his own entry level class, deciding to do Music Production, essentially leading school branded garage bands and the like. Category:Characters